Some computer networks use a management computer to configure target computers. For example, in an Internet data center, a management computer can configure a large number of target computers to provide data and other information to users across the Internet.
New operations can be added to the target computers of a network using the management computer. In one example, files including code and documentation are used to add operations to the network. The files can include source code, scripts, third-party libraries, and deployment descriptors. The transfer of these files to the management computer for configuring a target computer can be difficult when, for example, a large number of files is involved. Further, since the files for an operation can be located in different directories of the management computer, it can be difficult to modify, update or move these files.